And Then Some
by arisaswordheart
Summary: The Cullen family have moved and are now beginning their new life, but what does the future hold in store for them? Good? Or Bad? [Read and Review ... or Ill do something drastic.] Ok? Ok.
1. High School

**

* * *

**

**And Then Some...**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: High School**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't care how she did it, but Bella is a vampire, ok? Set at a time years after they (Edward and Bella) get married, she has been to college for a while (you'll see) and now they've moved and are starting high school again. 

I also don't care where they are living right now – but it's probably a sunless place, for the obvious reasons.

And this is the first – and obviously not last, though I would hope it is – time I will write about Edward and Bella's more intimate side to their relationship. Though I suppose it is… crucial … and I will obviously need to get more used to it in future if I continue writing fan-fiction about this story/series.

To people who read **A Second Chance** – I'm halfway through that, I'll get it to you soon.

Please persist even if you don't like Chapter 1 – It'll get better, ok?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** What's the point of this? I suppose everyone else has told you Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and unless I'm her, that's not about to change.

* * *

--

_(Undoubtedly from _Bella's Point of View

"Ugh!"

I tugged at my new uniform unhappily and turned to glare at Edward who was walking up behind me with exaggerated slowness, some sheets of paper clutched in one hand.

"Of all the places, you chose a place where we had to wear a uniform?"

Edward's lips twitched as he tried not to smile.

"It would be a good experience for you." He said evenly, still struggling somewhat with the smile.

I glared at him. As if I didn't know he was doing this on purpose. At least he looked good in it – as always – in the blazer, white shirt, tie and grey pants, and I told him so.

He raised an eyebrow at me, chuckled softly; looking at my navy frocked and white shirted self, and dipped his head down to me so he could run the tip of his nose up my neck to just under my ear. I shivered.

"As if you don't look beautiful yourself," he whispered. His breath tickled my neck – even if it didn't feel cool anymore.

The ringing of the bell shattered the intimate silence and he withdrew as students began to fill the hallways. I found that funny really, the people here seemed to populate the areas outside the buildings, but when the bell rang, the hallways were suddenly jam packed with people.

"Er, so where do we go first?" I asked, as students pushed past us. We, of course, were unmovable as stone.

Edward chuckled softly and handed me one of the pieces of paper which he was holding.

"_We_ go down to the Office and we tell them we're here." He grinned at me. "Come on, the others are waiting, and I had to come and find you because you wandered off."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh the vampire girl needs saving." I muttered under my breath – I knew only he would hear.

"That's right," he replied, still smiling and in a voice just as low.

"So where is this interesting phenomenon called the Office?" I asked casually.

Edward smiled and caught hold of my arm. We ran at human speed down the corridor and around a corner as the hallways sluggishly cleared and other people hurtled up and down corridors and stairs and into classrooms. We stopped outside the 'Office', which was clearly marked by a wooden marker jutting from the wall above the door.

Edward motioned us inside and Jasper headed our group to do the talking.

"Hello, we're new here. We're the Cullens."

The woman behind the desk – whose name wasn't shown _anywhere_, by the way – glanced up at us and stood up to warmly shake Jasper's cool hand over the desk. She showed no sign of surprise at its temperature, but looked at the rest of us (and our uniforms) approvingly and turned to Jasper once again.

"Welcome to the school. These are your timetables, and you have roll call right now. I'm sure some of the students will be happy to show you to your rooms." She picked up a few sheets of paper off the table. "Or you can use these maps."

Her eyes shifted from us to the door and she raised her eyebrows at a few students who had stopped outside to look curiously at us.

"Shouldn't you be off to roll call? The second bell will ring in a minute. Don't be late."

The students took one last look and rushed off to their classrooms. The woman smiled at us and I – and the rest of us – knew we were dismissed. Edward was by my side as we walked out the door and down the corridor a little. Emmett and Alice waited, a little distance away – Alice grinned at me – while Rosalie and Jasper set off, posing as twins as usual.

"The system here is much easier." Edward said softly to me.

"I'll say. No need to get teachers to sign anything." I glanced at my timetable. "And, hey, there are only 4 periods…"

"I need to go." Edward murmured, serious now. "The 'C's are on the opposite side to the 'S's, and you're still 'Isabella Swan'."

I smiled and waved a hand breezily. "I'll be fine. I've got this map, anyway."

Edward looked down the suddenly deserted hallway, brushed a hand tenderly along the side of my face, and stepped away. Emmett and Alice joined him, and with a wave to me, they disappeared.

I studied the map and dashed off the opposite way, walking more slowly down the corridor until I found the room. The 'second bell' rang as I walked in.

The students' eyes swiveled towards me and then back to the front again as I sat down in one of the vacant chairs. The teacher appeared from the store room, whose door was behind her table, and sat down to check off names.

"Isabella Swan."

I raised my hand slightly – and uncertainly.

"Oh." The teacher turned to me smiling – they seemed to do that a lot here – and checking the roll again, "You must be new. My name's Ms Turner, you should be able to find me on your timetable."

I glanced at my timetable for the first time, and indeed, under "Roll Call" and the room number, there was "Ms Turner". I smiled at her before she returned to marking off the rest of the roll.

"Oh, by the way, would you like us to call you "Bella" or "Isa" or something?"

Wow. How considerate. "Bella, please."

She nodded as she made a note, set down the pen and began to read from a sheet of announcements – what was happening around the school it seemed. The bell rang as she set down the paper.

"If you need to check for anything, like room changes, the sheet is on my desk." She nodded to me. "The Year 10s have no room changes today so you can just go to your room."

She jerked her head to the rest of the students and simultaneously they got up and filed out the door, chattering and rushing, like the students of this school often did ( – rush, that is).

I glanced at my timetable once again and figure that I was next door for my next class, biology. My heart leapt, I'd be able to see Edward!

Edward met me at the door, even though I had only been next door for roll call. He smiled at me as we went inside and chose a table. A girl came down the aisle and stopped nervously next to our table, as she surveyed the other tables, which had filled as we were waiting. I noticed they sat three to a table.

I shifted over, and she glanced at me, and smiled.

"Thank you."

She set down her armful books on the table, set her bag on the floor, and went to grab a spare chair from one of the other desks. I glanced at her books while she was gone and raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"Why do the people here carry so much stuff?" I muttered under my breath, my lips barely moving. I looked away again as the girl came stumbling back with a stool.

Edward laughed softly. "They seem to get a lot of reference books." He grinned at me now. "You know how you usually get a locker when you are at a school? Well here, you need to pay if you need one, otherwise you can use one of their free tiny wooden ones."

The girl looked at us curiously now, playing with her light brown plait.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

I nodded to her. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen."

The girl looked at Edward appraisingly with her storm grey eyes. "I'm Gwendolin Eve. Nice to meet you."

At that moment, the teacher bustled in the door. I remembered from the timetable that his name was Mr Reed. He pulled out stacks of paper from his folder from a second as he searched for something, then pulled out a sleeve with paper inside it, and shoved the rest of the paper back inside the folder.

Pulling the paper out of the sleeve, he proceeded to mark our attendance once again. I sighed and turned to Edward. He merely raised his eyebrows in reply.

I was almost glad when 'Recess' came. The sheer number of sheets which had been distributed in the lesson was extremely large, even if it didn't weigh anything to me anymore.

This was going to be an exhausting day.

**--**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** If you were wondering, yes, it is based on my own school life, though I must admit that I don't always get that many sheets and I don't go to a co-ed school (I go to a girls' school) but it is the same in the essence. 

I know there's a lot about the school at this stage, but we'll get into the vampirism very soon. After all, I'm getting tired of the school as well… even if it is basically like my own school.

By the way, I have _no_ idea where this is going, but I promise you it'll be good! Read on if you want to know about Bella's powers! (hahaha)

* * *

**If you didn't like it, REVIEW! Otherwise I'll never know what I did wrong.**

* * *


	2. Hunting

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hunting**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** When I get ideas, I write, when I don't… well, you get the picture. I wrote the beginning of this, got stuck and got an idea during class today. Haha, funny how I get ideas sometimes… er, anyway, enjoy and I'll finish the other fanfics soon…I hope…

New addition to notes: Er, most of you people live in America, don't you? … Well, apart from a minor majority, just because most of the stuff I read, their authors are American. I'd like to let you know, I probably don't know the first thing about America, apart from what I've picked up in books and from friends – and apart from the Black rights related stuff in _Elective_ History and treaties we have with the US. Excuse inconsistencies. Thanks.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I'm running out of ideas for what to write here, seriously. Fine. Wait a second.**

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and noone other than Stephenie Meyer ever will. Ok?

* * *

--

I was extremely glad when school ended. That might have possibly been the longest six and a half hours in my life. Edward, however, seemed unruffled.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't seem at all concerned about today?"

Edward shrugged, grinning sideways at me as we walked to his car. "Been there, done that. I've gone through high school a few times now – this could be worse."

I glared at him as we got into his new silver Volvo and drove to pick up Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were making their own way home in Rosalie's convertible today (due to the fact that with the addition of me, there weren't enough seats), and were going to make a stop somewhere before returning home anyway.

I sighed as I looked around at the rest of the cars in the car spaces. Many people were trooping off to catch the train or bus home, but the cars which were there were all pretty modern – or at least better than Forks standard – though I suspected most of them would have been hand down from parents to child.

It was a relief to get home. Esme greeted us at the door, smiling, and Carlisle emerged from the house at the same time. They watched me stumble up the stairs somewhat amusedly.

"How was your day?" Esme asked, kindly.

"Exhausting." I sighed, leaning on Edward, who chuckled, throwing a look at his (our) parents.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. "Vampires don't get tired – well not physically tired, anyway."

I made a face. "Vampires aren't so clumsy either." I reminded him, rolling my eyes. Vampirism hadn't completely cured me of my klutziness – although it had made me a 'normal' standard of klutziness, based on human standards. Any other vampire would despair at my gracelessness.

Jasper and Alice wandered off upstairs and I suggested to Edward that we do the same. I wanted to change out of the uniform, even if the rest of the Cullens looked fine in it – but they looked fine in anything. Oh, and by _anything_, I really _do_ mean _anything_.

Edward took me upstairs to the room we shared and waited outside as I changed, moving at vampire speed easily and naturally. I sure had a lot more clothes now that I'd joined the family for real – even if I didn't want or need that many. It made a real difference when Alice was forever stocking your ever increasing wardrobe. If she didn't stop soon, we'd need to extend the wardrobe or clothes would be squeezing themselves out of the cracks.

I stuck my head out the door when I was done and looked up at Edward who had been leaning against the wall patiently, humming.

"Your turn."

I walked out and Edward walked slowly through the door, half-closing it exaggeratedly, and was back in new clothes before I could turn around, undetectable even with my heightened senses.

"Show off." I muttered, and he looked at me and grinned, pulling me around again and into the room.

We sat down on the new bed which Edward had insisted in buying – though obviously no one in the house could sleep anymore and noone need know what else it could be used for – and Edward snaked his arm around my waist, pressing his face to my hair. I smiled and turned my head towards him.

"Alice is coming." He murmured.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alice pranced in the door, cheerful and bouncy as always – not to mention dressed in yet another new outfit.

"Hi Bella! Hey Edward!"

I smiled at her as she settled gracefully onto the new couch in the corner, small feet tucked under neatly and waiting eagerly to tell us something. Edward raised his head from my hair to look at Alice, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He sounded slightly amused. "On our second day of school? What bad luck."

Alice laughed and nodded in delight as I waited patiently for one of them to explain – it wasn't quite as frustrating for me as for the rest of the family – I hadn't had to bear with it for as long.

"Bad luck indeed." Alice grinned once more and turned to me. "Tomorrow is going to be a sunny day." She explained, and, of course, I understood instantly – how could I not?

"Oh." Right. That would mean not going to school. "Er, so how are we going to explain this?"

"Oh, we can always say we had it planned beforehand and didn't have the time to change it." Alice said breezily.

"Skipping out on the second day." Edward chuckled.

I looked at Edward. "So what are we doing tomorrow then, if we can't go to school?"

He looked thoughtful.

"We need to go hunting soon." He mused, "So we'd better hunt while we have the chance." He looked at me with his too-dark eyes. "But we'll do something fun afterwards."

He glanced questioningly at Alice and that easy exchange happened between them – the flowing of communication – something which I still hadn't managed to figure out. Finally Edward nodded and smiled.

"How about a game of baseball? Alice knows a good place – a thunder-y place." He grinned. "You've only seen it, but you haven't played it – and you know how that ended up." His face became serious once again.

I tried to lighten the atmosphere a little. He needn't remember what happened the last time they played baseball which led to a vampire hunting me and nearly ending in my death. "Baseball? That 'wonderful American pastime'? Alright, that sounds great."

Edward smiled crookedly at me again and looked at Alice, nodding slightly. She got up smoothly and flounced to the door excitedly.

"I'll go and tell the others. We haven't played baseball in ages!" She disappeared and we could hear her calling to the rest of the family.

Edward put his face to my hair once more, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, trailing over to my lips. That took some time. After a while, he stood up, sighing, taking his arms from my waist. I stood up as well as I tried to follow them. Edward smiled as I wrapped my own arms around his waist and replaced his own.

"Well, shall we go?" He paused as he listened. "Hmm, we're keeping them waiting."

I laughed and we proceeded down the stairs.

--

"Same drill, alright?" Carlisle announced, as the six of us climbed out of the car. He turned to me as the others melted into the forest easily – Alice waving as she disappeared. Edward waited a little distance away, hovering on the borderline between forest and clearing.

"You'll do the same as usual, Bella? Or do you want to hunt for once?" Carlisle looked me over with fatherly – or doctorly? – concern. "You aren't thirsty? You don't need anything?"

I smiled at him sincerely. "No, no. You go ahead. I'll keep watch as usual."

Edward was at my side in an instant. His dark goldenrod coloured eyes stared into my very dark ones anxiously. I knew what this was about – I kept watch because of my (what seemed to be) intolerance to blood – of any kind – probably as legacy to my feelings of illness whenever I smelt blood when still human. This meant I couldn't drink blood a lot, or – let's say unpleasant things – would happen.

We had predicted and known I would be different from other vampires, of course, but this was very strange, and baffled even Alice, who hadn't seen this sort of thing coming. As for my power…

"If Bella says she's alright, I trust that she'll be fine." Carlisle said soothingly to Edward, who turned to face him, paused for a second – probably looking into his mind – then nodded.

Carlisle smiled at me once more, and then disappeared into the trees as well, letting his natural vampire instincts overtake him as soon as he was well into the forest. It was a good thing this forest was so big – otherwise I would have been much more worried at them meeting someone – someone human, that is.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Edward asked me one last time, still hovering anxiously. I stepped over to him, gave him a light kiss on his neck, and pushed him gently into the trees.

"Go on, you could use the feeding – your eyes are too dark."

"And like your own aren't." he drawled quietly as he turned one last time to look at me and disappeared into the trees himself. I listened to him vanish with a smile, then turned back to look up and down the road before sliding into the trees myself.

I ran along the perimeter of the general area we were hunting, keeping alert for the smell of humans who might accidentally wonder into the trees while we were hunting – although I guessed Alice would probably see that beforehand.

Anyway…

After a few laps around the perimeter, I slowed down and began to double back, running in the opposite direction. Obviously it was a pointless exercise as far as I was concerned, but it did give me something to do while they hunted – since I couldn't really take in blood.

That's not true exactly. I did drink blood occasionally, but rarely. It was fortunate that my body used up blood extremely slowly and therefore I didn't need blood that often. My supposed intolerance to blood also meant that I didn't find human blood attractive at all, and made it easy for me to be near humans even in my first year as a vampire – as a newborn. Drinking blood even once in a while could make me quite unwell for a varying length of time – though when I did get really thirsty, there was obviously no choice.

I suddenly caught the scent of a human and stopped dead in my tracks as I tried to locate the source. I did a full circle – only a small one – sniffing, and then dashed off to what would have been my right hand side a few seconds ago. I ran as fast as I could – vampire speed, but even so – and skidded to a halt as I caught sight of the girl and proceeded approach her at a more human speed.

Suddenly I heard a growl from not far behind me and, slowing my human-speeded walk slightly, glanced back sharply to see someone dashing out of the trees a distance away, with someone else not far behind, pursuing.

Oh. Jasper.

Jasper had still not adjusted completely to humans, even after the length of time he had spent with us (or just 'the rest of the Cullens') – something I had achieved before him, surprisingly. Under his natural instincts, he sped towards the 'unsuspecting' human, snarling quietly. I studied the blur behind and realised it was Edward as he chased after Jasper, having run this way from afar, but Jasper was taking advantage of his head start.

I ran to intercept as they pelted towards where the human – a girl, I couldn't tell who – was located, but missed as I tried to grab Jasper. Edward met my eyes and slowed a fraction as Jasper skidded to an abrupt halt near the girl.

As the girl turned, Jasper lunged and Edward and I reached exactly where Jasper had been the moment before, Edward also lunging – but to haul Jasper back.

As her eyes widened, staring at Jasper in terror, she froze.

And then she screamed.

--

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Okay, I actually don't like this chapter much. I had a general plan, but it didn't really end up sounding as what I might have hoped it to be – but that's okay I suppose. I'm not here to complain though… I got to where I needed to be, and I wrote a lot of this without thinking, honestly – _oh my!_ – but I have edited it, and fixed it to a presentable stage, I suppose. I just want to finish what I've planned, then move on, seriously. 

Anyway, enough of my rants, I hope you enjoyed it, mistakes, inconsistencies and all. – Feel free to ask about Bella's dietary habits – I don't feel I've explained it enough.

(Oh, and about the 'goldenrod coloured…' Well, I couldn't find another colour from the weird colour chart I found to explain his eyes. I was getting tired of just saying 'dark'. Would butterscotch have worked better? I'm just not sure about the colour of that stuff.)

**

* * *

And REVIEW – good or bad – or I'll never get better at this. **(Actually, maybe I should read Twilight again – my character is slipping…)

* * *


	3. Gwendolin

**

* * *

And Then Some**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gwendolin** **

* * *

****Author's Note:** Agh! This stuff was supposed to be in the last chapter – I _did_ have something I was going to write before I forgot it!! Dx Arrggghh…. Oh well… It works here so whatever…. 

Uhh, never mind me, and don't forget to Review at the end. Oh… and I'm going to wrap this up soon so I can go back to my other two fanfictions that I'm doing simultaneously with this one.

Oh yeah, that's right. "Why Gwendolin?" (not that anyone's asked me). I found a book the other day called _Edward and Gwendolin_ so I took the name. Huh.

This is a bit of a filler chapter. Just more info on Bella's power. I don't know where this is going.

**

* * *

Insert Disclaimer Here**

* * *

--

_And then she screamed._

I took in her appearance in a second – light brown hair, grey eyes – and then leapt into action. As Edward restrained Jasper and yanked him back into the trees, I walked forward slowly arms spread to show no harm. Gwendolin, as I had recognised, stumbled back a step and I put on a burst of speed, appearing in front of her in a second and placing a hand on her head.

Gwendolin's eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped. Alice caught her before she fell to the ground and laid her our properly on the grass. She then straightened and looked back at me with worried eyes.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't see this before."

I wasn't angry at her or anything, but I was curious. "Why didn't you see it?"

Alice frowned a little. "I did see her eventually, so I would say it was a split second decision on her behalf."

"Is that why Edward came?" I asked, as Edward reappeared, Jasper trailing.

Alice nodded as she went over. "We were far away." She murmured absently.

Edward walked over to the crumpled figure of Gwendolin as Alice and Jasper headed back to the car together. I went to stand beside him as he examined her.

"She's got some scratches, and she'll get a bruise on her head later." He glanced at me amusedly.

I cringed and sighed as he picked her up easily and took my hand in his free hand. Together we ran back to the car, the trees flashing past. It was hard to remember now how frightened I had been the first time – something which I now took for granted, just like Edward had and did.

It was no surprise that Carlisle and Esme were at the car already, however it had been moved into an area of shade. Alice and Jasper were obviously there as well, a little way down the road, talking quietly – far enough that we couldn't hear their conversation, however.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows as he looked Gwendolin over and went over the car to open the door for Edward to put her down on the back seat. Edward quickly slid back over to me and slid his arm around my waist. The slight smell of blood from her scratches – which was making me wrinkle my nose – was making everyone uncomfortable, even though they had just fed.

"Bella." Carlise called softly, knowing I would hear, and pulled out a case from the boot of the car. I smiled up at Edward, who dropped his hand a little reluctantly, and walked over to Carlisle. He handed me a bottle of antiseptic as he pulled out a packet of cotton balls and ripped the top off it, pulling out a few. I unscrew the bottle and handed it to him, taking it back after he had soaked the cotton balls in the antiseptic. Carlisle grinned as he cleaned Gwendolin's wounds.

"Carlisle." Edward rolled his eyes at his father.

"It's true, it's true."

"What's true?" Alice said, eyes innocent as she came back. Jasper stood just behind her, not looking at the rest of us, and holding onto Alice's hand.

Edward laughed as Carlisle explained. "I was just thinking that Bella would make an ideal helper – or an ideal doctor really. She's about as immune to blood as I am, and that makes her perfect, even though Edward's the one with the medical training."

"I only went to Medical school because we needed to 'update' you and you couldn't be bothered to go yourself!"

"You got the training nonetheless, right, Edward?"

Edward sighed and came up next to me, taking the bottle of antiseptic and closing it before I could spill any, as I giggled.

"Yes, but I've never practiced as a doctor." He glared at Carlisle. "Besides, I don't look old enough to practice. They would never let me."

He handed the antiseptic bottle to Carlisle who packed it up swiftly. Everyone gathered as Carlisle turned to me.

"Have you cleaned up, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, if that's what you call it."

"How much?" Esme asked.

I closed my eyes, seeing the scene through her eyes – one of the other aspects of my ability – and opened them again, glancing at Edward.

"Until just before she turned around. That'll give us reason for being here and she won't remember what happened afterward."

Carlisle sighed in his turn. "I'm grateful. Who knows what might we would have to do if she remembered this."

Edward looked at me and smiled, I smiled right back. There was a moan from the car's backseat as Gwendolin sat up, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright, Miss Eve?" Carlisle asked, businesslike as he stood near the door watching her.

"Fine thanks. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

How rude, I thought, but answered anyway.

"We're the Cullens and we know you from school."

Her eyes widened as her gaze traveled to me and Edward standing together on the side and along the edge of the shady area.

"Oh! I remember you two!" She frowned at me. "I thought your last name was Swan."

Hmm, a smart person? She remembered.

"We're all adopted. None of us are biologically related. Well," I glanced at Jasper, 'Rosalie and Jasper are twins."

Gwendolin wasn't even listening anymore though, as she slid out of the car and swayed unsteadily. Carlisle held a hand out to try and help her, but she waved it away.

"So… how did I get here?"

"You were in the forest. You tripped and blacked out when we found you." Alice replied for me as she nudged Jasper.

"Is that right…" Her voice was absent as her eyes glazed over a little. Then she nodded, "Of course, that's right."

I glanced towards Jasper and nodded my thanks discreetly. He gave me a small smile.

"You live out here as well?"

We all exchanged glances. Gwendolin didn't miss that, she glanced around.

"No, we were merely passing through." Carlisle replied.

"Passing through? Well, alright. Today's a school day though, why aren't you in school?"

"You aren't either." Edward pointed out with a smile.

"I'm supposed to help out with my duties at home today." Gwendolin smirked slightly. She had seemed so meek before in comparison.

"And you were in the forest?"

Gwendolin's look was a little cold as she heard my tone, but she nodded eventually and shrugged. An uncomfortable silence ensued, people exchanging glances with each other or shifting their feet.

"Well." Carlisle said finally. "We'd better take you back home."

--

* * *


End file.
